The First Time
by axxe
Summary: The story of the first time Fang and Max met. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**The First Time  
><strong>**A Maximum Ride Fanfiction**

* * *

><p>The warehouse was unnerving and imposing. The roof reached several stories high, though the main part was only one big room – meant for shipping containers and all manner of large objects. White washed walls reached several stories high. They were studded with a handful of small windows opaque with grime and dust, near to the roof. The main part of the visible building was one big room – meant for shipping containers and all manner of large objects. The chipping paint of the outside of the structure and the run down setting complete with a damaged barbed wire fence complete with rusted 'KEEP OUT' signs worked to keep people away – at least the people who knew of it. The nearest town was kilometres away, believing it to be abandoned and, to some, haunted.<p>

The interior was darker than midnight, sparse dirty windows allowing no starlight or moonlight to seep through. The air smelt of dust, blood and sweat, cold with the night time draughts and lack of insulation. The taste of the atmosphere was salty. A hundred quiet breaths fought to go unheard. Dark shapes loomed – dog crates stacked on top of each other in towers that reached the ceiling.

It was haunted, yes, by the torment of many. Abandoned, however, it was not.

The quiet was almost oppressing, yet to one whose ears were attuned to the tenseness of it, a whole cacophony of sound resounded throughout the large room. Cries of protest, whimpers of pain, even the quickened heartbeat of those who wished to disappear – the experiments of this place called the school were an orchestra, one that performed suffering.

A young boy of the age of perhaps five years sat in one of the dog crates, silently taking in the darkness and praying, though he knew of no God, that he would not be taken for observation anytime soon. Black wings protruded from his back, folded in the area that became increasingly too small for him. His hands gripped the iron bars that imprisoned him.

He knew no others; the crate to his left and right were vacant and the crate to his back was occupied by a creature too much of a disaster to live long enough for him to make a lasting connection or to talk to it. Most of the time he spent silent anyway – a warehouse in the middle of nowhere was not the ideal place for one to expand one's vocabulary.

There was a loud bang as a door was slammed open on one wall of the room, splaying a rectangle of yellow light onto the icy concrete floor. A wolf-human hybrid, in their man form, strode in carrying a girl with dirty blond hair and tan wings. She was of around the same age as the boy, writhing and making a commotion as she was wrestled into a crate. Experiments shied away from the light and sound, but not the boy – he did not react, but his eyes followed the movement throughout the room.

The girl was finally locked up in the crate next to his, the wolf-human hybrid throwing her in roughly, unused to a subject that had so much fight left in them. She hissed at his back, then slumped on the floor. She did not go unstudied by the boy – he had had no stimulus in days – but it took a few moments for her to notice. Silently her brown eyes bored into his black, even in the dark, and a small thin hand slowly made its way through the bars that separated them to be offered to him. He stared at it before calmly moving to the other side of his cell. He heard her quiet forlorn sigh later.

The boy thought that the new experiment had to be special. He was jealous of the fact that she had been carried, as he was always forced to walk even after the most brutal of observations. When she had reached out to him, he had wanted badly to touch it; to have contact with another being that was not violent.

What he did not know was that the girl had been through a scientific observation so brutal that she had broken both her legs, rendering her unable to walk no matter how hard she tried. The first two times she had, her legs would not support her and the punishment was the reason for her broken arm.

The girl thought that the experiment in the dog crate next to hers had to be special. She was saddened by the fact that he had rejected her offer for companionship, because though it had happened before he seemed to be like her and that was something she knew she wouldn't come across very much.

What she didn't know was that the boy had moved away from her because he was afraid. He knew what it was like to befriend somebody and have them taken away. He feared that he would become attached to her, and that when she left or died like they all did, he would be hurt beyond repair. He had taken precautionary measures to protect himself.

What they both didn't know was that later on, the injuries to the girl's body would become useful as the damage would give her double joints; this would give her more flexibility in a fight and make her a difficult to defeat combatant. The boy's silence and control would give him the ability to sneak up on attackers and take them out or learn information better than any other.

What they both could never imagine was that in the near future, fate would draw them into an unbreakable friendship, one that would stand against the scientists and their plight to wreak havoc on their lives. His logic and her impulsiveness would balance out each other, a complementary couple, which would make them great leaders.

So as they lay side by side, the only thing between them mere bars of iron, they became companions in mind, body and soul.

They just had to realise it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys!<strong>

**This is a little one-shot inspired by the story How Fang Was Named by Tummy Monster aka Tokoloshe Monster. Therefore, this was dedicated to her. I urge you to go read her stories, under both pennames. They are amazing!**

**Yes, I am aware that this has been done many, many, many times before. But the idea popped up, so what can I say?**

**Please review. Reviews are like little bundles of pure happiness to a fanfiction author.**


End file.
